When Staz was a child
by Chibi NaNo
Summary: "Staz, you're gifted. I'm going to help you unlock that potential." Braz said holding a book in his hand. "You won't let me say no again, don't you?" Staz answered him defiantly, impassively. He knows, he will never win his older brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Lad**_

_**1st Drip**_

* * *

><p>"Staz, you're gifted. I'm going to help you unlock that potential." Braz said holding a book in his hand.<p>

"You won't let me say no again, don't you?" Staz answered him defiantly, impassively. He knows, he will never win his older brother.

"No no no. What are you saying Staz? I'm going to unleash you, because it's your own potential Staz. This training will stimulate all the powers that lie dormant inside of you. Believe me, Staz. " Staz sighed and looked aside. "Alright, Nii-san. If that's what you think is good to me. I will do it."

'_Regardless of the pain I had to endure…'_

He was still a child who couldn't understand anything. The moment he said that, he found himself thrown in dark cold slimy place, where there are a lot of weird animals' habitats there, and they were strangling him. But Staz know, he doesn't want to die there. So- he struggle with an efforts he no longer have to grab to that little life -so hard that he bearable find a small space to breathe, and yet, Braz had never saves him.

He saved himself with his own power.

He didn't remember that his beloved nii-san ever went there to save him in that scary dungeon.

"Finally, Staz…you are almost there to achieve your full strength…!" And Braz laughed contentedly as Staz manage to kill all the animals there…and live!

"Are you happy? Nii-san?" and Braz turned to looked at him.

"I am Staz…!" and the grin on his older brother was oddly - natural. Not an evil one.

Staz knew he can never reject his brother desire. All that he did was beneficial to his brother plan.

The blood lost and injuries from yesterday's 'training' still haven't replenished and cured yet. But – even so, Braz was too obsessed with his own creation and always wanted to test it out on his younger brother. No matter how many times, Staz said no – he will always be rejected, because:-

Braz knows very well that their blood line can always replenished and nurse themselves. They won't die that easy. No matter how many times they were injured, they will always be cured by their own blood.

For Staz, the vampire blood that lies within him is a burden for him. He had lived for years believing that his lineage is only a burden.

**The blood is just a cursed.**

"Nii-san, does doing this make you happy?" Staz, one day asked his brother while he was sitting on a chair with a weird electromagnetic helmet covering his whole face and head. It feels like he was being covered black cloth before he was executed. Both of his wrists were tied by the chair – it was a preparation so that he can never fight back. His legs were also tied by the chair so that he can't move. It seems like he was going be torture enormously.

"Yes, Staz. I'm happy when I see you stronger." Braz said anonymously. Staz doesn't know where does his brother stand, do he love him or not?

There is a light smile on the younger brother lips as his face was covered behind the mask. _'If that's what you wish, nii-san…'_ he muttered in his heart. Not that, Braz would understand the sacrificial he forced on his younger brother.

The moment Staz felt some concentrated liquid was injected into his vein, he started to feel hot and it was very painful - as if his body was starting to melt and degenerate. His limps going numb, his mind going blank. He wanted to shout in pain but he cannot voice it out. Braz had taken precaution putting some cloth in Staz's mouth so that he won't bite his tongue accidentally during the test. He wanted to move and run away, but his movement was restrained.

No one realize that behind the mask, the tears pooling on his eyebed, waiting to pour down his face.

'_It hurt's nii-san. It truly hurts.'_

"Staz, the moment you wake up, it will be another good morning for you. Definitely, you'll become a brand new Staz." And he heard his brother whispered in his ear sweetly.

'_Please, let me go. I don't want to go through this anymore...nii-san...'_

A moment later, the helmet and the mask was taken off him. It feels like forever in the hell of Braz.

"Hi Staz. Welcome home…" There's no answer from Staz. What lays there was only a limping Staz on the chair- sweating and hitching for breath. He doesn't have the energy to move anymore. He saw the vague face of his brother smiling – somewhat thrilling and scary looking face looking down at him whispering, " Don't worry Staz..Tomorrow you will feel great."

"Please…nii-san…" and the welling up tears pouring down his face eventually.

'_Please let me go…'_

No matter how much he was begging his brother, never once Braz has open his heart to look into Staz's soul.

'_What will you gain by doing this to me?'_

And later, the world turns black. Staz was lying unconscious for 3 days.

And that was so wrong of Braz for doing that experiment.

He never knew that those experiment to get full strength is shortening his brother's life...

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Author's note:

Well..finally I make it. I've been watching the anime few times and no matter how ridiculous it is, I really like the anime. It just had that deep relationship between the Blood's sibling and hard to understand Braz intention. So, finally I started my first Blood Lad fic with Staz Charlie Blood. I'm sorry if I failed to amuse you...

Huhuhu...however, please R & R for me..

Onegaishimasu... :"D


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Lad

2nd chap

* * *

><p>Braz being the eldest among the three had to bear the responsibilities of their clan. Their father unfortunately was killed by the clan of the wolves and as the eldest heir, he always comes up with strange crazy thought ; like he had to bring back the heir; the true potential of the heir.<p>

He needed to create the heir.

He wanted to revive his clan.

He wants revenge!

Little that little Staz know that very reason why his brother was doing/ treating him like a guinea pig. But deep inside - he wants to believe that his brother does not meant any harm for him. But despite of that lovely thought, Staz somehow realized never once he experienced a real love when he was inside the castle. Their great nest as to believed was just an empty space deep rooted with dark history, and his brother is the one who walked that road.

Braz's mouth always watered with love, 'I love you Staz', 'I need you Staz', 'You are my miracle', but in reality Staz does not know whether his brother was just confusing love or just merely used him for his experiments. Where does his love stand? He does not remember Braz ever do something so horrible to their cute little sister, Liz And that makes him wonder...why him of all people? He can choose the prisoner, or himself.

Or...Braz maybe just want him killed.

Out of curiosity, Staz someday asked his brother,"Brother, why do you want me strong? What is the potential you are expecting from me?" and Braz usually just creepily smiled and walks away after he wrote something for only god knows what he was writing inside his black diary. The only thing that Staz ever heard was that, "you are the best Staz. Your potential is surfaced. I love you Staz, I love you very much." and Braz would patted his brother's lock gently. Somehow, Staz really love the way he was patted by his brother.

Because.. That was the only time would his brother showed him affection and appreciation.

'_If to love me, means something to get me strong, I will do anything for my brother.'I will do it for you, Braz...'_

* * *

><p>One day...<p>

"Brother looked." Braz showed his brother a small stone in his palm. "I made it." the small earnest smile he gave his brother was stained with blood running down through his nose.

_'Woahh! This is great Staz! Finally - you are finally a full fledge vampire - '_ Not that Braz would say that out loud. His face maintained cold and indifference.

"It's incredible isn't it? I can do other things and show you brother." He open his small palm again with his power surging out, "See this broth - " But he felt tired himself, and stop unleashing his power, "I'll show you next time, brother." and the small Staz smiled and walked away leaving the dumbfounded Braz.

"Staz, wait! Where are you going? You had nose bleed- !"

"Next - I will- _brother_" Staz was going to turned back when he suddenly felt sudden pain arising from his whole body and fell down to to the ground, head first and fainted with his breathing hitching up and down roughly.

"Staz!"

Braz is the happiest person in hell now, but at the same time he is becoming unsettled. His mind is mocking him for trying to unlocking Staz power at young age. His little brother always seems to passed out every time he used his power. It was like a great power is over flowing from inside that tiny body.

He realized then, if this continue, Staz - would be _dying-_ And he do not wish for that. Staz also didn't heed for his advised to stop using that power. Nevertheless, it's more likely that Staz cannot control that great power once he unleashed it.

* * *

><p>"Staz! I told you to stop didn't I?!" He suddenly raised his voice when he heard that Staz was going to use his power again.<p>

"Brother...why? I thought you want me to be stronger than that- and that is the reason why you put me in the your hellish experiment... I thought you would be happy with my achievement... Ah! I know, I'm still not enough right? Don't worry - I will - "

"You don't understand Staz." Braz voice was grimed. "Not a child like you can ever understand even if I explained foolishly." he smirked rather than smiled. His voice was filled with hatred. "Say it Staz. You hate me for making you going through those experiment. Say it."

Staz backing away. "W-What do you mean brother?"

"Come here." Braz suddenly pulled Staz into an empty room at lowest ground of the castle that full with darkness. It is smelly and no warmth at all.

"What is it brother? Is it another '_thing_'? I'm doing anything for you."

Braz smiled creepily yet again hiding his true intention. He tied up Staz hands at his back, so that his little brother cannot fight him back.

"This is the last thing you would do for me..." He pulled out his gun from his black cloak and shoved it in front of Staz face. "There will be no more..."

Staz starts to fidgeting at his sit, trying to loosen up the rope that restrict his body movement. " Bro- brother..? - "

'_Staz..it was my fault for bringing out your power prematurely. If only I had waited for you to grow up normally. You will be not end this way.'_

"I'm glad the last portion is completed, now that I have this gun - I wont have to kill you anymore..."

_BANG!_

The bullet lodged inside Staz heart. His heart stop beating for awhile that his blood was draining out of him. Braz did nothing except standing beside the wounded Staz, who might be losing his life due to that single magic shot.

Deep in Staz child like mind, he didn't get the reason why he was gunned at. The only thing he understood was... _'Brother wanted me dead all this time...he wants to seal me...I get it now...brother...'_

_'Staz, now you no longer need to face death. You're safe until I removed that bullet from your body, and only me who can removed it.' _

Unknown to the unconscious Staz, his brother was only hoping to stop his progress towards his own death. Because Staz was just a child...he does not understand anything.

And that was the starts of all misunderstanding...

It took a week for small Staz to recover from that shot. When he awakes, he saw 3 year old Liz sitting beside him, looking at him strangely.

"Why can't I feel anything from you Brother Staz? Are you not our family?"

"W- What do you mean, Liz...? O- Of course I am your brother." He tried to convince himself, though he already realized, he is much weaker now...like incomplete vampire...

"But you does not smelled like us. I hate you!" and with that words, Liz ran out from the room leaving the dumbfounded Staz. He kept staring at his powerless hand.

_'Am I not a family now...?'_

The next day, Staz immediately stormed inside Braz secret facilities for confirmation.

"I thought you killed me..."he sounds flat.

"No - Staz. You know that Vampire could not die."

"Then - why can't I used my power anymore?"

"Hmph- I don't need it now. Don't worry, you are safe now."

"Safe?" he could not understand.

'_Oh- you failed to shot me dead and now you don't need me anymore...right?' _He mumbled in his heart.

"Is it really like that...brother?" Braz stayed silent focusing on his experimenting flasks on the table leaving the miserable Staz dealing with his current mind.

"Yeah..."

_'That's right...No wonder Liz said I am different.'_

He was stunned, "Okay... Thanks a lot brother..." and he walked away with his usual poker face.

He was not dead but his life as the heirs of the vampire is no more. His blood did not do him any good either. He, currently is just an average vampire even though he originally was a pure blood vampire. Even his little sister does not recognized him anymore, and she hated him so much. He can feel that from her gaze previously and it was more intense ever since he lose his power.

Why can't he realized that all this time he was hated by Braz and Liz? He felt so stupid that he had to endure all those bullshit experiment; painful and deathly.

Why hasn't he realized the truth?

He run a hand on his face and realized, his face is wet - but why?

He does not realized his sunken eyes now brimming with tears. But he does not feel like crying. He wonder why do this water is forcing themselves to fell off his cheek. What do this salt water means? Why is it dripping so much? Why was his heart felt strangely stung? Is it because of the shot previously? might be that. He doed not understand much about feeling. But if it wasn't due to that shot, why does he felt pain around his heart - so painful that he needs to prostrate himself to the ground?

_Is this called sadness?_

_"This is the last thing you would do for me..."_ he remembered Braz words.

_"You are not like us. You should just leave brother Braz! I hate you!" _Liz shouted before running away from the room. "_Just leave the castle!"_

And without second thought, he gathered up his courage and starts running.

"Goodbye Braz, and Liz..."

And Staz finally left that huge castle with no regret...

"Staz!" Braz realized a bit too late that his bother had gone out of their castle...

* * *

><p>XXXXXX<p>

Because I get 3 reviews (thanks a lot!) and I wrote another chap. And that's the end of second chapter. maybe I ended the young Staz episode..Kufufufu...I don't know basically why am i repeating things... Its 2 am here...But i just love it! Please do watch the anime. Surely not wasted.

Read and review guys~! jya-ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When Staz was a child…**

**The lonely child**

Staz opened his eyes and saw the black pastel ceiling and quickly recognized it as his treatment room and was not so surprised to find himself healed but the weakness was too much for him to handle. He felt so lethargic and tired like half of his life had been sucked out. It sucks to feel like a useless being. He had no energy to even put up his hand either. Why do he felt so weird like this?

"Water.."

He got up from his bed like he always do to reach the glass at the side of his side desk, but this time, it takes too much effort and he realized, _this is not normal_. He felt like his muscles and ligament is tearing inside and even heard the sounds of his broken bones clacking to each other. Why does it hurt so much this time? How many days was he bed ridden? He was only shot at, but why did he sustained so much injury and pain? He couldn't phantom it himself.

He gulped down his water in one go. It was not enough. He need more.

"More." He mumbled. And it was not water he desired.

His throat felt dry and thirsty.

He need something like _blood_.

Staz came to his sense when he realized he thirst for blood. He wasn't one who took blood though. Never in his life, he desired for blood. Their lineage of true blood vampire doesn't require only blood to survive in this hell. But why- ?

Suddenly, his hair-wired train of thought was disturbed by the sound of the front door clicking close. He squinted his eyes to see who it was, and he was relieved to see that it was his little sister, Liz T. Blood. She walked slowly to his bed giving him a blank stare. Their eyes met for few minutes in silence. This is weird, Staz thought to himself.

Before he opened his mouth, she suddenly moved forward and throw her voodoo doll at Staz's face which make him stunned.

"I hate you brotherStaz, because you're not like us!" The small Liz shouted at her brother with disgust face. Staz looked back at her indifferently. He was lost of words.

"What's wrong, Liz?"He asked again tenderly like he always did.

"Nothing!" there was a small tear accumulating in her round bright red eyes waiting to fall but she looked down to her knee and hide it.

But, Staz noticed it almost immediately. And he was stunned to see his sister crying in front of him.

His hand was going to touch her head, but she resisted by moving aside. Staz eyes grow wide and surprised at her action. She was supposed to love it when he did it before. _What had he done wrong? What had brother did to him when he was unconscious? Why did she said he's not like them? Why is he different?._He couldn't understand.

Staz was going to step down from his bed ridden state to get closer to his sister who was now standing at his rear bed with tearing eyes, when suddenly Liz looked back at him with protest face as if saying 'don't try to get near me'.

"Why can't I feel anything from you Brother Staz? Are you not our family?"

"W- What do you mean, Liz...? O- Of course I am your brother." He tried to convince himself, though he already realized, he is much weaker now...like incomplete vampire...

"But you does not smelled like us. I hate you!" and with that words, Liz ran out from the room leaving the dumbfounded Staz. He kept staring at his powerless hand.

_'Am I not a family now...?'_

"I HATE YOU STAZ! YOU'RE DIFFERENT! JUST GO AWAY! YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE US!" and with that hurting words, she ran away slamming the door louder.

Staz looked at his face in the mirror and stare at his pale face. "How am I different?"

He slashed his hand with a knife and was enchanted to see the beautiful blood dripping from his hand flawlessly. It didn't stop and keep dripping before his wounds started closing itself again. He wonder why his body regeneration processes is slow.

_It is slow like the lowly human race._

The human race…then it clique together. The puzzle is completed. The bullet made him something less than a true blood vampire. Brother_ …what did you do to me?_

"So, I'm really a nuisance for you, brother?" and a painful smile appeared on his pale face.

Liz finally ran out to find her brother Braz after moping in her room for few hours. Her face still wet of tears, thinking of her family. '_This is not right! Why? Why!'_

Little Liz suddenly stumbled upon her brother big figure. He was in his black cloak again with his spectacles shadowed with bright light. But she then realized, he was also looking sad and empty.

He didn't cry like her though, but he was obviously sad! Why?

"Brother what happened?"

He didn't look at her. "You should be happy my little sister."

"Why? Has something good happened?"

He finally looked at Liz in her eyes and kneed down to her level, patting her head. "Your hated brother Staz is not here anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. He's gone." Braz stopped his words. There was no smile on his face."He has left this mansion without a trace."

"Staz was gone?" Liz seemed surprised, but anybody could see the joy in her bright eyes. She was just a small little vampire who is fast growing in her intellectual but, still is an honest child who could not hide her true feelings from the facial expression.

'Finally, my rival had gone! I doesn't need to share Braz loves with anyone anymore. He will focus only on me, me and me from now on!' Or...that was what she thought.

Braz stare was on her , but it seems penetrating straightly to the wall behind her. She looked behind to see what it was, but found it hard to believe that they were standing in front of Staz room. Did he just come back from looking for Staz in his room?

She couldn't believe it! Why is Staz is much more special than her?! WHY?!

"Brother…why are looking so sad when Staz was not around? You wanted him dead aren't you?! But why-?!" She screamed to her brother's face with tears on her face. "Would you be happy if I'm also not around!?"

Braz was surprised to hear his little sister screaming hysterically like that. He immediately held her in his arms tightly. "Don't Liz! What are talking about? I don't want you to run away from me too. I don't want both of you to leave me. Staz and I just have a miscommunication that's all…" he tried to reassure her and wiped out her tears, staring into her eyes gently.

Liz stopped crying, but still hiccups "So, do you love me brother?"

"Of course I love you." _Both of you_. And he lay down to kiss her forehead.

"So, don't cry again, Liz…It makes me miserable." _Enough miserable as it was already_.

He couldn't effort to lose anymore...

XXXXXXXX

Few years had passed and only now Liz realized that the disappearance of Staz would make her life so silent and lonely. She couldn't believe herself that she was missing Staz playing hard to kill with her. She missed the game. Usually she would ease her tension by killing Staz who would run away from her in that game. The game was created to throw her tantrum towards Staz after all. But as usual, she would missed and sometimes, Staz just black out during the aggressive play. What a weak brother he was.

She weakly smiled and sighed then resting her head on the table. She couldn't believe that she actually missed Staz. What a stupid sister am I?

She went out to find her brother in his lab, as usual. She was waiting for him in the living room far too long that the cake she made herself seemed melting by the seconds fly, and it's been 2 hours she was waiting there. She denied the thought that maybe Braz had forgotten about their promises for today.

_She could not accept the word 'if' he actually didn't care for her. _

She decided to find him in his lab house and finally reached the big fortress which her brother always spent his leisure time and walked inside bringing together the small messy black wrapped box to give it to Braz. It was Braz birthday today and she had dreamed of celebrating it together. She found the house neat even though it has nasty smell and dusty.

"Brother… can I come in?" But Braz seems oblivious to her calls and ignore her. She stepped in without his permission and was standing in front of his experiment table, but Braz did not turn for her at all. He did not even acknowledge her presence.

And it makes her heart sank. _How could he.._

"Brother…" he still does not hear her calling for him. He was still pondering himself with the shattered glass on the floor and hissed borishly. His latest nth time of experiment seems failed again and he giggle loudly that it's creepy.

"Brother!" she called his name again this time louder, but still was ignored. Liz finally lost her patience and decided to leave, dropping her small present in front of the door and walk away dragging her feet. It feels like something sharp stabbing her heart. It grew sharper when she glanced at her brother's face, it looked empty and he is not smiling at all. How many years since she last saw her brother smiled and spending his time together with her…she couldn't remember anymore. It's been so long that she almost forgot…

She forgot the fact that, her brother only smiled when Staz were there.

_Was it her fault?_

She ran out and cried so hard that her bigger eyes turned like a panda that haven't sleep for years.

Braz finally give up on his experiment when it reached 7am. He needed sleep now. His sleepy eyes, glance onto his watch and continue staring blankly without purpose. He feels like he had forgotten something very important and he couldn't remember what it was and decided to just leave it at that. He believed he will remember if it was significant to remember.

He step out of the room and locked the door. His feet move his body tiredly and he accidently fell on his butt as he stumbled onto something. He looked down and saw a funny wrapped black box. "what is this creepy looking box?" and without a second thought, he just throw it in a dustbin.

And obviously…he had not realized that he had incidentally thought Liz as unimportant things.

He went to their main mansion and was surprised to see Liz sleeping on the couch without any blanket on her. Her legs and arms were all cold from the morning coldness. He found it weird as she was still wearing her fancy dress which he bought for her, last months on her birthday. What occasion could it be?

He pulled out a warm blanket on her and pulled away her mask from her face to create a comfy sleeping bed but it surprised him to see she was sobbing and mumbling his name in her sleep.

"…brother…don't leave me." She whispered sadly as she grasped his cloak in her arms.

He sat down near her and pulled away the strand of her red hair to her side so that he can see her face. He wonder what makes the strong will Liz to cry. Did she miss Staz?

He looked over the table not too far from the couch and saw a cake melting away, losing its shapes.

Oh..my... Was the only thing come out from his mouth.

He felt embarrass himself as he had forgotten the promises he made with his sister. How can he justify his fault? He obviously had been working himself all night long only for the sake of Staz and deserted Liz's feelings for him. What have he done all this time? The cheerful Liz is now so pitiful and crying all alone. Where was he when Liz was struggling alone by herself? What kind of brother is he?

He had not even thought about that before.

He felt sorry as the guilt kick in deeper. He repeated it _again_. Then he remembered the black wrapped box which he thought hideous when he found it in front of his lab room. It wasn't possibly a gift from Liz, was it? Or..is it really her gift? What have he done?

He tried to run back to his lab room but was surprised that Liz still grabbing his cloak tightly. He kneed down and removed her hands from his cloak in order to find that black box but Liz suddenly jerk out from the touch and sit up abruptly. "Brother Braz…you came…"and was surprised to find her mask missing from her face. And what surprised her more is Braz's angry looking face.

"Brother… Did you finish your work? Why are you angry?"

He stayed silent before he stepped out from the house giving Liz his cold shoulder. He cannot look at Liz on her face. He failed her. He had forgotten their promises. _Again._ And it cannot be forgiven.

"I'm going back to my lab."

Liz was saddened again.

She looked at his back with tears on her face. Why is he so cold towards me? Why? He didn't even glance over his shoulder to look at me. Why?!

"This is all his fault! It was STAZ FAULT! I hate him so much!"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH BROTHER STAZ!"

She shed her tears again running up to her room after she threw all the cake on the floor. She didn't care anymore! To hell with brother Staz!

"I won't be losing to him anymore! STUPID BRO!"

By the time Braz reached the living room, it was all too late. All the food is smashed to floor and there is no way they can eat that either. He felt so guilty and find his way back to his room, didn't bother to find Liz or pamper her.

XXXXXXX

Liz wasn't a negative person who would be fretful over small things. She now knows that she cannot change her brother's love towards Staz bu,t she still trying to find herself a room in his heart. Liz was sure that there is still some place like that in his heart.

Even if it pained her to see him acting like psycho in his room.

She still remember that day when she went into his room and saw him staring on the picture of the three of them and he only staring to the picture of Staz and even talking himself with the picture. She found it creepy and also pitied him. Braz still wouldn't ley go of Brother Staz.

She won't admit it. But she actually misses Staz as much.

Braz didn't even smiling but it was clear that he had tears on his eye bed. Braz laughed over that small picture of Staz and it reminded him of Staz's stupid face. Liz who is peeping from the front door had her palm in a fist and gritted her teeth. He had not even smiles or laughs when he saw her, when he talked to her, when she makes funny face. But he smiled at a stupid picture which was already 5 year old. Isn't that frustrating?!

And she walked away… 'Brother braz had forgotten me…and it wasn't really Bother Staz fault. Braz was just too stupid to see me who was near him all the time.'

She smiled weakly as she went to her work post. There were no more tears to shed after all these few years of getting dumped by her brothers. They are both stupid stupid brother.

"Stupid brother.."


	4. Chapter 4

_**WHEN STAZ WAS A CHILD**_

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>It was a nightmare.<p>

This must have been a nightmare, or else...

He is the one of dead body which astray on the creepy forest with the body parts hanging, slinging everywhere. Head on a tree, legs and hands slinging over the stone and branches in weird ways, an a one stand body without it's counterpart left alone in the middle.

He barely felt anything when he saw the dead body of his new made friend. They was walking and cheerfully conversing with each other when something snatch the man from his side and vanished into the sky. Staz looked up wide eyes as he saw the alien creatures is tearing the man's body one by one, up in the sky. His mind went alarmed and run for a safe place. He don't know what creatures are they. Undefined. And he left it at that, not interested. At first.

The air stench of rotten dead body and old dried blood, together with the fresh blood of his new friend snugged into his nose which make him want to puke but dared he do it and swallow it all. The boy had not been scared at all.

The flying creatures landed and he could see from his peripheral vision, the fresh blood is still down the one hand within the gap of it's sharp fangs. The skin was all ripped apart from it's muscles showing of the whitish tendon and ligament within it's jaw as the beast taking him into his foul stench mouth eagerly and seemed content as it munch the clay of a dead limb.

For Staz, it was a learning session. Rather than a bird, it is a big size beast which he never exposed to. Braz had never explained any other being that may be existing in the hell. And this was a hell new experience for the young Staz and he was curious at first to see the beast. The monster was as tall as his three leveled castle, and it emit a series of strange squeaks and clicks. It clicked it's mandibles many times producing such a high frequency sound and forced the young Staz to claps both his ears shut or he will turn deaf. In a seconds of silent moment, there were rustling noises that came from all directions, that alarmed Staz about the others.

One and two more coming to hunt the prey and they started to fight for the prey. The first beast started to followed the trail of blood with it's enormous compound eye. He steeped onto the one stand body, towering above it, before it beck down and ripping the dead body, roughly, rather happily having the blood splashing on the ground.

Staz started gritting his teeth not knowing how to escape. His dull expression did slightly change into a mere confusion as his mind starting to grind for a solution. He knew. He is to be the next dinner for the beasts if he stays there. He grunt lowly and divert his eyes towards the the other path but in turned, seeing a fist size of a flesh. An organ, red, soiled with blood of it's own- which was still beating briefly laying on the ground. An open rib cage was hanging above, on the tree with blood dripping down coloring the green floor red.

He was stunned to even take a deep breath as he looked ahead. The heart belongs to the man he barely knows his name. The man had been so nice to help him go to the city and suddenly he felt sad. It was still beating begging for life even though it's body had long gone. He wonder how a heart can be so fragile but still strong. He silently regret that he chose this road instead of the one the man had prefer, since it takes shorter route to the city. Never in his mind ever thought there will be a beast like this in forest, because he had only lived in his castle. He never knew. And he felt ashamed of himself.

He get sudden paralyzed in a heat. But, he took only a while before and brushed the _kind_ thought away, collecting himself. He is a vampire himself remember? He too had been ripping peoples or animals one or two times during his early childhood when his sort of brother ask him to. Without trying to think, he ripped them off using his bare hands. Just to show him his power.

If only he still had those power in him -

'Whoooz'

The flock of the beast begins fighting each other and soaring such extremely loud pitch through the air again, disturbing his train of thought. They begins to fight for the left over meat and started to flap their wide wing vigorously that Staz found his foot steps amiss. He almost thrown flying from his hiding place which can cause the monster to notice his presence behind a big tree 200 meters away from where they were crowding. The wind will cause their smell senses to kick in. They will surely sniff him out.

He tried his hardest to grip on the tree scalps until his fingers dug new dents of the tree. It bleeds and hurts but not as hurting as when Braz had threaten him with a saw when he was tied to a tree. He wonder what that does to his brother for doing silly things to him. He shake of that long silly memories and stared open wide towards the beasts which started to fled. He prayed them not to notice, but was a minute late when a limb fell right onto his head and smearing his body with blood.

_Oops._ An innocent shock slip without emotion. Staz barely had a sheer luck as he had the blood stench of his friend's limbs covering his head and covering his own body odor. His pale face and his white shirt was now colored in a fresh bloody red and stank.

The beast started towards him head bows down to the ground where he sprawled. Staz hold his breath. The beast reeked of raw sewage and rotten fish. It was indeed scary but Staz had no time to feel, instead, he begin to laid and slit across the grass like a snake, trying to avoid the big peck of its mouth. The growl was so loud that it will breaks his tympanic membrane as he creep away. The furious beast was now frustrated that it's food was backing away slowly and the beast thrashed it's tail in fury. Staz begin to run wildly, throwing the meat limbs towards the face of the beast. He run furiously just to met a dead end.

His heart stopped beating that moment when another beast companion was in front of him. It paws kick him hard sprawling on the bloodied ground and step on his his right leg, causing him to hear a pop of tearing sounds before a vague cracking sound coming from where he was trampled on. He could feels his bone crashed to pieces. The pain was extreme. He sprawled wildly on the ground and grunting trying his best to cupped his mouth from shouting.

It actually really hurts. Its torture.

And when the beast was content as the prey fallen and convulsed in sudden pain, it removed its paw from the leg and baring its teeth down to Staz nape. Staz gulped down his dry throat. This is not going to be the end of his. Not like this -not when he had decided to leave the castle by his own accord. He was going to show Braz and make him sorry...

Staz shook his head in fury. The pain was extremely unbearable and he only hissed trying to swallow his own crack voice. Even though he is a vampire, he still felt them. He can even die. Vampires are not immortal as what people were saying, but they do had a long life and aging rather differently. If he meet his death, here - He can't age and can't even showed his brother his improvement, it will not become the reality. He can't let that happen.

The beast towering above him, and in split second, Staz yelped a distress pain as his left hand was rip apart from its ball and socket joint. Staz could only screamed and cried in horror as he saw his hand laid between the teeth of the beast on top of him, was munched appetizing. The pain is one thing but he could care less when his blood surging out profusely leaving him no time for a recovery. Plus, with his vampire abilities had been sealed, his recovery time is weaken and he really need fresh blood to recover fast. _Blood._

His empty eyes only craving blood to recover. Sadly enough, that he don't know how to use his power after what his ass of a brother had put him into, he had fallen despair. Laying on the ground, an arm draped across his face, eyes shut to combat with the raging tears that threaten to come down. What is he feeling right now? Tears? Is he crying? Why?

The pain of his left body send his desperation away. The boy accepted the fact that he can't regenerate as fast as previous anymore...and he knew it is the end of him. He gave out an empty smile. "Take me whole, you beast!" A small laugh escape his small bleeding lips as he was now content with his life. He will be away from his beloved brother torture and he wont have to head for Liz's hatred. It was what he want. And he was happy. At least... "Take me beast." he said defeated, unknown tears sliding down his face again at the thought of his death. Lacking feeling was something he don't know how to coop.

The moment he thought he was going to die, the beast suddenly jerked away from him as it spit out his left hand which was barely looked like a hand anymore and it stenches fish. It begins jerking and convulsed, collapsing to the floor with the pain. It screamed in agony like Staz was in just now, as if he just ate something bad. Could it be that his vampire body is a poison for the creature like the beast? Staz wonder in excitement as the thought of a chance to back away found its way. He need to slide away from that gory place.

His pain receptor starting to shut down when when he is losing too much blood. His left leg which was the only active leg felt numb as he weight himself on it alone. His right already looked like a popsicle ice with creamy red beans which keep rolling its way back and forth as he drag it on the ground. None needed to said about his left upper limb. Barely sting. He need to run. Walk. Fast. Before the friends are coming after him.

The searing fiery pain pulsated around the wound, intensifying with each dragging step, jolting and brutal. With each step the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered, his consciousness started to wane. He fought back he urge to just faint there and leaned against the brick of old lock and breathing heavily in need of air. His vision turned cloudy and his ears did bleed from the high pitch howling of the dying beast. He turned around and it took only five minutes for the beast to stop struggling for its life and finally dead.

Staz small smirk appears as he manage to kill one even though it was not by his own effort. The sacrificial of a limb did paid grandly.

Blood was slowly oozing out of numerous wounds in his face and arm, a small but relentless flow of crimson, but however, he felt no pain. His left shoulder especially are cold. So cold. It's like the life that had dwelt within him has gone and no harm can come to him now. Hearts that used to beat are still. He felt them. Minds that felt so many emotions are blank. But he did not argue.

He continued to walk in the darken forest believing in his own instinct of survival. He saw various rotting, decaying, lifeless, milky eyes staring blankly, masses of decomposing bodies carelessly piled atop each other, left to the flies and birds. It was a heart-wrenching, haggard, and ghastly. But, he couldn't sympathized.

He was more worried of himself. _'Will he decayed like that and left to the birds?'_

The beast was still following his scent. And he was lucky that he found a trap hole. Without wasting time he throw himself into that small hole below the ground. He praised himself for finding this small hiding. Enough for his small frame to fit in. And it was hell lucky when the beck of the beast was not long enough to reach him to the ground.

Its one massive eye swiveled wildly, searching, its nocturnal vision only adept for discerning rapid motion. As a final resort it began to emit shrieking noises, using sonar to detect this difficult prey and its large beck to pulled him out. Its saliva dripping onto his face and he vaguely wipe it down with his rim of bloodied shirt. He did not care about the stank anymore.

Witnessing the failed attempt of the 'bird' he laugh dryly out of his remaining consciousness, looking up to the furious bird for losing its prey. Beneath his feet, he could feel the ground is wet and slimy. His feet was sank in the slimy mud. He curled his bare toes over the muddy floor. He cannot remember when his shoes had slipped from his legs. Its cold. He wonder why it started chilling cold and then he felt it. The dripping of water. The world just started raining and filling the hole.

The said beast finally give up and fled from the hole easing his worry. Staz squirmed in the coldness his small body frame slide down the mud wall as his remaining strength gives out. Staz sat on the damp earth, he could feel the water seeping through his short pants, but he didn't care. He knew that his body is at its own limit. He couldn't even bring himself out from the hole. He folded his arms, shivering, savoring the warmth from his own body temperature. He pouted his lips for warmth and waited for someone to notice him.

Even if no one is there to help him, he just needs time to recover and he will all good and normal self.

He need just a little bit of time and he will be okay.

He collected himself as he closed his eyes. Losing a one two arm is normal since he had been doing the same when he was in the castle. Fuck, he didn't even care which part of his body was ripped apart as long as Braz was happy with his finding experiments. Whose blood satisfied his -

_Blood._

He suddenly feels such an incredible, irresistible increasing feels of blood to violate his mouth. He indeed was craving for blood. Fresh blood. Or more preferably, a blood of human. But he is in hell, no alive human would be here as an offering. His bile was starting ascending his throat. Bitterly. He felt dry and disorientated. Hell, the boy couldn't even compare whether he was in his dream or reality. He keep willing for blood in his own dream, until his consciousness fade away.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXX<p>

The sun shone brilliantly white light through the thin mist. His eyes blinking many times at the highlight of the confusion. He can feel his heart still beating though barely having his wound closed up back. The pain on his left shoulder and right leg are now bearable.

He felt warmth and it's just comfortable as his eyes closed again.

The next time he wake up, he saw a boy in his same age, with white albino hair , bright starry golden eyes. He looked intimidating - but tanned skin. The boy was gritting his teeth or was that fangs he saw, he don't know. His bright red eyes was peering down at him, and there are others whom he did not know standing off to the side looking at him in ajar. Blinking heavy eyes at the people, he raised his head in hurry which cause sharp pain to shot onto his chest.

"Hold on! Calm down you prick!" the boy shouted as his hand on his back forcing him to laid back as he notice the brief pain expression on the other boy doe face.

"You just recovered from a deadly wound. I'm surprised you even survived." he said while handing him a glass of warm water, and Staz drink it in one go. He felt really thirsty. "One should have died considering the amount of blood you lost."

Staz sit up again in hurry and fighting the headache that surge to his frontal and his hand work out on his head to ease it. "Thank you."

"I said rest! Don't you understand the word rest!?" the boy yelled again, "And look at you! You are damned pale! Just rest will ya!" he said reverently.

Staz hand went to his face and touch it, "Pale? Well, I'm always pale."

The boy sneering teeth at him, "Well- ya are too pale for a normal being!" he fight back gritting teeth. He then, took the pale face into his hands, and he was glad that the fever was reducing. He sighed."I'm glad your spiking fever has reduced much.'

Staz nodded, wincing when the his head throbbed in response.

"See. You need to rest." the white haired boy said in manner as the other boy heed for his advised and closed his eyes. His eyes turns blur as he saw the boy walk away and he was drawn to sleep again.

The pain was slowly reducing and Staz could feel the sensation of his right leg and his left shoulder. His limbs is returning. And he smiled at the thought, and leaning more to the mattress as his head found it's comfort on the pillow.

He wake up again when he felt much better, receiving an eye glare from the same angry face boy. He sat up rather slowly this time to avoid the boy's wrath, but he noticed the glint of hatred in the other boy's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Ya are not normal aren't ya?"

Staz was stunned, "W-what do you mean?"

"Ya know what I mean. Ya legs and hand suddenly had fully recovered even though they had lose their shape the other day. Spit it out."

The albino haired boy asked rather calmly but Staz don't know whether he should tell the truth to his savior. If he had told him...what will happened later. He took in a deep breath.

The world brought of the very late evening, signifying the beginning of long journey of a harsh loneliness and solitude.

"I am Staz..." he paused thinking whether he should continued.

"A vampire..." the boy added. Staz nodded at his answer.

When Staz was expecting a harsh kick or slap or harsh words, he saw a tanned hand in his eyes. He looked up to the boy. He shove in his hand for a hand shake and was smirking briefly.

Staz stared at him in confusion. "A- hand shake?"

"Should ya ask?!"

"Does that mean you're friend with me?"

Before he could hear answer for it, the boy had tackle him down and ruffling his mass of hair. "Stupid vampire aren't ya!"

The golden eyes that looked into his eyes seems intimidating and inviting. For the first time in his life he felt that someone truly want to know him.

"I'm wolf! Just Wolf. Nice to meet ya!" the grinned looked rather friendly, unlike his brother and sister.

He was happy to have met him, and took his hand for a shake. There are also some water started to slide down his face.

"Oi..oi! Why are you crying?!" Wolf boy asked in panic. " Did I hurt ya!?"

"Ah? Cry? No." Staz said briefly as he intertwined his own fingers, "I'm happy." he said with a dull teary face, looking onto his blanket.

Wolf face palm. "You know what? You should learn how to express things, ya know?"

"Oh? Why?" he said in his husky voice dead pan.

"Oh Damn! Don't ya know what expression means?!"

The silent fell upon the innocent dull face. Then, after a moment of rampage, Wolf started teach him about all expressions that he should know. Making a face that will make Staz to follow his body language. And Wolf rather yelled when Staz got things wrong.

That was the start of two friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

A/N: Well...next chapter is up! What do you think. Please! Tell me tell me tell me!

Did wolf and Staz seemed out character? Sorry it they did. Well- it's done.

I love both Staz ans Wolf in fact.

R & R and send the love to many!

Thanks from the bottom of my heart for those who reviewed and favorites and follows. Sorry if I don't reply to you. Don't take to heart.

y^o^y -peace-


End file.
